monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Monopoly Games (Board)
List of variations of the board game Monopoly. See also: Other games based on Monopoly List of Variations # * .com Edition * 007 Edition * 007 50th Anniversary Edition * 1. F.C. Köln Edition * 1,000,000 Edition * 3D New York Edition * 60th Anniversary Edition * 65th Anniversary 1935-2000 Edition * 70th Anniversary Edition * 90th Winter Olympics Anniversary Edition (2014) * 1935 Commemorative Edition * 1935 Deluxe First Edition * 1936 Deluxe Wood Edition * The 50's (opoly) * The 60's (opoly) * The 70's (opoly) * The 80's (opoly) * '84 L.A. Games * 2006 FIFA World Cup Edition A * Adventure Time Collector's Edition * Anti-Monopoly * A Christmas Story Collector’s Edition * Aachen Edition (German city) * Aberdeen Edition (UK city) * Abilene-opoly * Abingtonopoly * AC/DC Edition * Adelaide Crows Edition * Adelaide Crows 20th anniversary Edition * Affton-opoly * AFL Premier – Carlton Edition * AFL Premier – Collingwood Edition * AFL Premier – Geelong Edition * Aggie-opoly * Al-Dallal (The Broker): The New Kuwaiti Commercial Game * Alabama Edition * Alan Turing Edition * Alaska Edition * Alaska's Iditarod Edition * Albany-in-a-box * Alberta-opoly * Albuquerque-opoly * Alfa-opoly * Algarveopoly * Algonquin Edition * All Blacks Charity Edition (All Blacks New Zealand National Rugby Team) * Allegany Edition * Allstate Insurance Edition * Altman Barbados Edition * Alpaca-opoly * Alsace Edition * Alton Metro Edition * Alton Towers Edition (UK Theme Park & Resort) * Amanda Edition * Amador Edition * Amarillo-opoly * AmCan Edition * America Special Edition * American edition * American Chopper Edition * American Express Funds Edition * America-opoly * America's National Parks Edition * Amherstopoly * Ami-opoly * Amiens Edition * Amsterdam Edition * Angers Edition * Antwerp Edition * APBA Boxing * Arabic Edition * Arberdeen Edition (Brazil city) * Argentina Edition * Ariel Edition * Arizona Edition * Arkansas Edition * Arlington-opoly * Arlon Edition * Armador Edition * Armenian Edition * Arsenal Edition * Arsenal F.C. Edition * Arsenal - Farewell to Highbury Edition * Art-opoly * ASML Edition * Aston Villa Edition (UK Football Club) * Astronomy Edition * Auburnopoly * Australian Edition * Australian Football League Edition * Australian Here and Now Edition B * B.C.opoly (Boston College) * Back To The Future Edition * Bamaopoly * Bass Fishing Edition * Batman Collector's Edition * Batman and Robin Edition * Bayern Edition * Bean-opoly (coffee) * Bookopoly * Boston Red Sox Edition * Beatles Collectors Edition * Ben 10 Edition (Junior Monopoly) * Berkshier Hathaway Edition * Best Buy Corp. Edition * Betty Boop Edition * Bible-opoly * Bielefeld Edition * Birmingham Edition * Borinkopoly (Puerto Rico) * Borussia Dortmund Edition * Borussia Dortmund Double-Sieger 2012 Edition * Boston Celtics Edition * Boy Scouts of America Edition * Bremerhaven Edition * BSA 100th Anniversary Edition * Bratz Monopoly Jr. Edition * Brave Collector's Edition * Brew-opoly * Brisbane Broncos NRL WOW Edition * Buck-opoly * Bunnings Warehouse Edition * Bradford Edition * Bremen Edition * Brighton Edition * Brighton & Hove Edition C * Cambridge Edition (UK city) * Cardiff Edition (UK city) * Cat in the Hat-opoly * Cat Lovers Edition * Canadian Edition (1961 release) * Canadian Edition (1982 release) * Canadian Edition (2000 release) * Canadian Electronic Banking Edition (2010 release) * Century of Flight: Aviation Edition * Championship Edition * Chicago Edition * Chicago in a Box * Chicago White Sox Edition * Chocolate Edition * Chocolate-opoly * City Edition * Cityville Monopoly (online video game) * Clintonopoly * Coca-Cola Collector's Edition * Coca-Cola 125th anniversary Edition * Cocktail-opoly * Coronation Street Edition * Corvette Edition * Corvette 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Counterfeit Monopoly (unlicensed variants) * Coventry Edition (UK city) * Cyclone-opoly (Iowa State University) D * Dale Earnhardt Edition * Dawgopoly * Deluxe Edition (German) * Deluxe Edition (U.S.A.) * Deluxe Monopoly * Despicable Me Edition * Dino-opoly * Dinosaur Edition * Disney Edition * Disney Pixar Edition * Doctor Who Edition * Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Edition * Dog Lover's Edition * Dog-opoly * Dominicanopoly * Duckopoly * Dukeoploy * Duel Masters Edition * Düsseldorf Edition E * Edición en Español * Edinburgh Edition (UK city) * EMS Edition * English Heritage Edition (historic England) * Electronic Banking Edition * Elvis 25th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Elvis Collector's Edition * Elvis-opoly * ESPN Ultimate Sports Fan Edition * Erfurt-Edition * Europa Edition * Everton F.C Edition F * Family Guy Collector's Edition * Fantastic Four Collector's Edition * F.C. Bayern München Edition * Firefighters Edition * Ford 100th Anniversary Edition * Ford Mustang 40th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Ford Thunderbird 50th Anniversary Edition * Formula 1 Edition * Formula One 2009 Edition * Fortuna Düsseldorf Edition * Frankfurt Edition * France Edition * French Language Edition * Français Edition * Fremantle FC Charity Edition * F.S.U.opoly * Futurama Collector's Edition G * Garfield 25th Anniversary Edition * Garfield Edition * Garfieldopoly * Gatoroploy (University of Florida) * Genève Edition * Germany Edition (In German) * Ghettopoly * Golden Token Bonus Edition * Golf Edition * Golf Signature Holes Edition * Grand Theft Auto Collector's Edition * Grateful Dead-opoly * Green Bay Packers Edition * Guadeloupe Edition H * Halle Edition * Hamburg Edition * Hard Rock Cafe Edition * Harley Davidson Deluxe Edition * Harley Davidson Legendary Bikes Edition * Harley Davidson Live to Ride Edition * Harley Davidson Authorized Edition * Harley Davidson 95th Anniversary Edition * Harrod's Edition * Harrod's Deluxe Edition * Harrod's Wood Edition * Hello Kitty Collector's Edition * Home Improvement Limited Edition * Heirloom Edition * Heidelberg Edition * Here & Now Limited Edition * Here & Now: The World Edition * Hershey's Edition * Hog-opoly * Horse Lover's Edition * Horse-opoly * Housing Bust Edition (editorial cartoon) * Hungarian Edition * Huskeropoly I * Ice Cream-oploy * I Love Lucy Edition * Illiniopoly (University of Illinois) * I.U.opoly (Indiana University) * Iowaopoly (University of Iowa) * Irishopoly (University of Notre Dame) * Isle of Wight Edition * Italy Edition * Italian Edition J * John Deere Collector's Edition * John Wayne Collector's Edition * Juicy Couture Edition * Junior Edition * Junior Disney Edition * Junior Disney Princess Edition * Jersey Edition (UK city) * Justice League of America Edition * Justice League of America Alex Ross Custom Set (Unofficial) K * Köln Edition (Cologne) * Kansaopoly (University of Kansas) * Kansas City Edition * Kansas City Opoly * Kew Edition * Kingdom Hearts Custom Set (unofficial) L * Lagos Edition * Las Vegas Edition * Leeds Edition (UK City) * Leeds Private Edition (1989 privately published limited edition) * Leipzig Edition * Littlest Pet shop Edition * Live Edition * Liverpool: Champions of Europe Edition * Liverpool Edition (UK City) * Liverpool F.C. Edition (Football Club) * Looney Tunes Edition * Los Angeles Dodgers Edition * Lord of the Rings Trilogy Edition * LPR Edition * Lagos Edition (City of Lagos, Nigeria) * Latvia Edition * Luxury Edition M * M & M's Edition * M-Stateopoly * Mac-opoly * Maine Edition * Major League Baseball Edition * Mallorca Edition * Manchester United F.C. Edition * Marvel Comics Collector's Edition * Mass Effect Custom Set * Mayagüez 2010 * Mega Edition * Melbourne Edition * Mein erstes Monopoly * MLB Edition * Miami Dolphins Edition * Michael Jackson Edition * Mickey Mouse 75th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Middlesbrough Edition (UK City) * Millionaire Edition * Monopoly (“Standard” version) * Monopoly (UK) (British version) * Monopoly Junior * Monopoly Revolution * Monopoly Empire * Mormonopoly * Mountaineering Edition (National Geographic) * MTG Edition * München Edition * Münster Edition * The Muppets Collector's Edition * My Disney Villains Collector's Edition * My National Parks Edition N * Nantes Edition * NASCAR Edition * National Parks Edition * NBA Edition * Newcastle Gateshead Edition * New England Edition * New York Edition * New York Giants Superbowl XLII Championship Edition * New York-opoly * New York Yankees Edition * New York Yankees 2009 World Series Champions Edition * New Zealand Edition * NFL Edition * NHL Edition * NHL Original Six Edition * Niaga Islami Edition * Night Sky Edition * Nintendo Collectors' Edition * Northampton Edition * North Carolinaopoly * NRL Edition * NUFC Edition O * Oakland Raiders Edition * Oberfplatz Edition * Oklahoma Centennial Edition * Oligopoly * Olympic Games Edition * Onyx Edition * Österreich (Austria) Edition * Osnabrück Edition * Ostsee Edition * One Direction * Olly Murs P * Padeborn Edition * Paris Edition * Penguin-opoly * Peru Edition * Peanuts Edition (comics) * Perth Edition * Philadelphia Eagles Edition * Phineas and Ferb Edition * Philippine Edition * Pirates of the Caribbean Collector's Edition * Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy Edition * Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides Collector's Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Edition * Planes Junior Edition * Planet Earth Edition * Pokémon Edition * Powerpuff Girls Edition * Power Rangers 20th Anniversary Edition * Peugeot Edition * Puerto Rico Edition Q * QVC Edition R * Red Sox Collector’s Edition * Reading Edition (UK city) * Rennes Edition * RIM (Blackberry) 25th Anniversary Edition * Polish Edition * Rosenheim Edition * Rugby World Cup Edition * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Collector’s Edition * Regina-Opoly * Redskins Edition S * Sachsen Edition * San Diego Edition * San Francisco Giants Edition * Sacramento-opoly * Schleswig-Holstein Edition * Scwarzward Edition * Schweinfurt Edition * Schroders Edition * Scotland Edition * Seattle Mariners Collector's Edition * Seinfeld Edition * Sephora Edition * Sesame Street 35th Anniversary Edition * Shrek Collector's Edition * Snowboarding Edition * Sonic the Hedgehog Collector's Edition * Southampton Edition * South Park Collector's Edition * Space Edition * Spanish Language Edition (Non-English basic game) * Spartanopoly * Spider-Man Edition * Spider-Man 3 Edition * Spongebob Squarepants Edition * St. Louis Cardinals World Series Edition * St. Louis-opoly * Star Trek Continuum Edition * Star Trek Limited Edition (TOS: Original Series) * Star Trek Next Generation Edition * Star Trek Klingon Edition * Star Wars Classic Trilogy * Star Wars Complete Saga Edition * Star Wars Episode I Collector's Edition * Star Wars Clone Wars Edition * State-opoly * State of Utah Edition * Street Fighter Collector's Edition * Stuttgart Edition * Surfing Edition * Sydney Edition * Sylt Edition * Simpsons Electronic Banking Edition * Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Edition * Spanisch Square Edition * Sonderausgabe Edition T * Techopoly * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Edition * Terpopoly * The Dog Artlist Collection Edition * The Hobbit Edition * The National Trust Edition * The Nightmare Before Christmas Edition * The Simpsons Edition * The Three Stooges Collector's Edition * The Wizard of Oz Collector's Edition * Thunderbirds Edition * Thüringen Edition * Totopoly * Toulouse Edition (French City) * Toys "R" Us 50th Anniversary Deluxe Edition * Transformers Collector’s Edition * Tunisia Edition (Arabic) * Tunisia Edition (French) U * U.K.opoly * Ulm-Neu-Ulm Edition * Ultimate 007 James Bond Collector's Edition * Ultraman Edition * University Of Kansas Edition * University Of Leeds Edition * U.S.A. Greatest Cities Edition * U.S. Air Force Edition * U.S. Army Edition * U.S. Coast Guard Edition * U.S.M.C. Edition * U.S. Navy Edition * UVAoploy V * V8 Supercars Charity Edition * Van Dam tot Dom (Dutch) * Virgina Techoploy * Victorian Carity Edition * VMK Themed W * Wales-Cymru Edition * Whosvilloploy * West Coast Eagles Charity Edition * Wine-opoly * Wisconsonopoly * Wismar Edition * Wolfsburg Edition * Worcester, UK Edition * World Cup Edition * World of Warcraft Edition * World War II Edition X * X-Men Collector's Edition Y * Yorkshire (UK) Edition Z * zAPPed Edition See Also * List of Monopoly Games (PC) * List of Monopoly Video Games http://jergames.blogspot.com/2006/02/monopoly-versions.html Category:Board Game Variants Category:Lists Category:Monopoly